


A Series Of Burned Retinas

by ronans



Series: YouTube [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fan Art, Fanart, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Unreciprocated feelings, YouTube, YouTube Video, YouTuber Castiel, YouTuber Dean, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronans/pseuds/ronans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky's fan art scars Chuck for life, the Winchesters are still not over the fact that Dean's naked on the internet, Dean adds another video to his uploads and Crowley makes an appearance.<br/>Fourth part of the YouTube series - reading the previous posts is recommended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series Of Burned Retinas

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry this took so long to be posted, I am terrible, I know, incredibly sorry. I honestly didn't realise how much time had passed...  
> Anyway! I hope you like it.  
> Before you ask, yes, those are weens reflected in Chuck's (very feminine looking) eyes... Someone take my tablet away from me.  
> I can't remember if I mentioned Gabriel's YouTube name before? If I have, it might be different to the one I use here. I'll go back through my previous posts to see if I have at some point but for now it's 'ActuallyLoki'.  
> If you do not wish to read the Sabriel - it's just a side thing anyway so won't really matter skipping over it - it's going to be at the very end - it will be after the last asterisk. It's not graphic or anything, just a little weird fluff.  
> I've checked through for mistakes twice but I am sleep deprived and so some may have slipped through, please do not hesitate to correct me.

 

‘Becky, come to bed it’s- holy crap! What _is_ that?!’

Becky snapped her head around to look at her boyfriend. He had covered his eyes with one hand and had the other outstretched, most likely blocking her computer screen from his view.

‘It’s just _fan art_ , Chuck.’

‘ _Naked dude fan art_ ,’ he whispered before backing slowly out of the room. Becky shrugged and turned back to her tablet, continuing her shading. She beamed at the finished result.

‘Tumblr will go insane,’ she giggled.

She opened up a new Tumblr tab and instantly clicked to upload her masterpiece. She whispered the words under her breath as she typed them out, adding a small caption under the drawing before posting it.

The sound of her hands clapping broke through the silence in the room and she grinned widely. If she strained her ears she could hear Chuck mumbling in the other room, slowly losing his mind but she focused on her blog.

‘Oo!’ Becky quickly began to navigate to the blog she knew belonged to Sam, typing in a broken up link to her post and clicking send.

*

‘Dean! Dean, get in here!’ Sam forced out through bursts of laughter.

‘Ergh, what is it, Sammy, If it’s another picture of those friggin’ baby animals, I swear to- Woah! What the- Jesus Christ, what the fuck?!’

Dean leaned in closer to his younger brother’s laptop screen, breathing out a small whisper of ‘my manhood.’

Sam nearly fell off his chair and patted his brother on the back. ‘Yeah, some baby animal, right? Congrats, man. You’re full frontal on the internet.’

‘That’s not me, that’s… who the fuck posted that?’ Dean growled, pushing away from Sam’s desk and putting space between him and the computer.

‘You remember Becky? She sure remembers you.’

The blood drained out of Dean’s face. ‘What the _fuck_.’

‘It’s, uh… This one's pretty detailed… I thought you were gay?’

‘I’m not gay.’ Sam raised a disbelieving eyebrow at Dean before Dean vigorously shook his head. ‘Anyway, what does that have to do with anything?’

‘We didn't talk about this last time but I’m assuming she saw you naked.’

Dean scrunched up his face. ‘No, man, she had, or has, a boyfriend and… _Becky_. _Seriously_?’

Sam shrugged and turned back to his laptop, quickly scrolling down his dashboard. ‘Okay, I’m just gonna go and scrub my eyes with soap or bleach or something.’

‘Yeah, you do that. Can I… I dunno, report it or something?’

Sam stared at his brother as if he were the dumbest person on the planet. ‘Do you know how quickly other people repost other people’s crap on this site? It’s probably everywhere by now, considering how popular you and Cas are right now.’

Dean’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. ‘That’s my junk, dude! My junk’s all over the internet?!’

‘Well, it’s not _actually_ your dick, Dean, I mean, it’s an incredibly detailed artistic interpre-‘

‘Shut up! Son of a- What am I supposed to do?!’

Sam shrugged. ‘Talk to Cas?’ A slow grin then spread across the younger teen’s face. ‘I’m sure he’d enjoy it.’

‘You shouldn’t even friggin’ know anything about nudity, you’re like twelve, Gabriel must be rubbing off on you,’ Dean mumbled, closing his fists around the longer strands of hair on the top of his head.

‘Actually, Dean, I’m _thirteen_.’

‘No one cares,’ Dean sighed in annoyance before sauntering out of the room.

‘Rude,’ Sam murmured before his attention was drawn to the quiet ‘ding’ of his computer: a new email.

*

‘Cas, why are you laughing?!’

‘ _So the full frontal has finally happened to you then_.’

Dean drew the phone back from his ear and simply stared at it in disbelief before bringing it back up again. ‘Uh, what now?’

‘ _Yeah, it started a while ago for me… People have a fascination with what my body looks like for some reason. And also my enormous-_ ‘

‘Not helping. _Really_ not helping,’ Dean coughed, cheeks flushing slightly.

Cas chuckled. ‘ _I’m sorry, Dean. I’m sure you’re incredibly distressed about this situation_.’

‘You do realise you sound like you’re mocking me.’

‘ _I half am…_ ’

‘You’re a dick.’

‘ _Mm. Anyway, what do you propose_ I _do about this? Call Becky’s mom up and file a complaint_?’

‘Cas, you asshole, I just… I guessed you already knew about that kinda thing… experience? I don’t know! This is freaking me out! My friggin’ dick’s all over Sam’s internet and it’s disturbing okay.’

‘ _Yes, I have the same problem with Gabriel. He constantly laughs at me_.’

Dean blew out a long breath through his mouth and closed his eyes. ‘Are you anywhere near a computer?’

‘ _No, sorry, I’m actually in the park waiting for Crowley… he said he needed to tell me something._ ’

‘Sounds ominous.’

‘ _Crowley’s an old friend, Dean, and I’m sure he’ll only have intelligent-‘_

‘Yeah, yeah, okay, I believe you. Just don’t let him make a move on you, then I’m cool.’

He could almost hear Castiel’s eye roll. ‘ _I’ve gotta go but you go… search out… all the dicks or something, I don’t know, you’ll work it out._ ’

‘Sound advice, Castiel. Very encouraging.’ Dean smirked fondly and shook his head before softening his voice. ‘Okay… I… uh… love you.’

‘ _I love you too, Dean_ ,’ Castiel replied, a warm smile seeping into his tone.

Dean ended the call and jumped up off his bed, moving towards his laptop. He eyed the webcam as he started it up.

‘Hm. Okay,’ he mumbled, tapping his finger against his wooden desk as he waited for the computer to load. ‘Video… maybe… yes.’

He cleared his throat and opened up his webcam app, taking a few seconds to think about what to say and to gear himself up.

‘Hey guys. I haven’t made a video in a while and, this time, Cas hasn’t insisted that I make one. This is all on me.’ Dean shrugged and plastered on a cocky attitude. ‘I just wanted to say that you guys have issues. I mean, Jesus, who actually needs their junk all over the internet? It’s not even, like, a leaked nude! It’s just you being creepers and drawing me.’ Dean shook his head but wore a large smile, softening his words. ‘But, hey, I ain’t complaining. What you wanna do is what you wanna do. And you made me look good, so… Nope, I’m not telling you how accurate your drawings are, only Cas should know that.’ Dean winked exaggeratedly at the camera and then chuckled.

‘You call it fan art, right? _Fan_. Huh, fans… that’s weird. You always associate fans with Cas or celebrities or somethin’ so… I dunno, I’m grateful, I guess? Even if you are drawing my… thing…

‘Okay! So, message of today is to maybe channel your art impulses or whatever into a more interesting subject… Like Cas, for example! I’m sure he’d _love_ to see your twisted fantasies about him plastered all over the internet. Go forth and draw Cas naked! Hell, maybe even send me some outcomes. Okay bye.’

Dean quickly stopped the recording and laughed to himself. He knew there’d be a lot of people actually taking his words as a challenge. He couldn’t wait to see Cas’ response to that.

‘Upload,’ Dean sighed as he pressed the button. He spun around on his desk chair as he waited for the unedited video to process. He didn’t watch it back, knowing full well that, if he did, he would definitely take it down in an instant.

As soon as it was done he smirked and shut his laptop. He wandered out of his bedroom and decided to make his way downstairs.

When he reached the kitchen, he saw his mother slowly drying off some plates. He glanced curiously at her before strolling over to the almost overflowing counter.

‘Hey, mom. Anything in there for me?’ Dean asked, peering into one of the shopping bags on the kitchen counter. Mary lightly slapped his shoulder and laughed.

‘Don’t even think about it, dinner won’t be too long. Anyway, if you’re really _starving_ then look in the cupboards and I’ll turn a blind eye.’

Dean rolled his eyes. ‘Geez, I was only asking. Where’ve you been anyway?’

Mary stared at him with her eyebrow raised. ‘Where do you think’

‘Well, yeah, but it doesn’t take, like-‘ Dean squinted at the clock on the wall and pursed his lips, ‘-eight hours – literally eight hours – to get groceries.’

Mary smiled weakly and stared down at the clean plate in her hands. ‘Don’t worry about me, Dean. How about I fix you up a sandwich?’

Dean frowned in suspicion at his mother but decided not to press her and went along with her subject change. ‘Sure, that would be great, thanks.’

Mary’s small smile returned and seemed almost sad as she lightly ruffled Dean’s hair before getting to work.

*

Castiel blew out a long plume of condensation, smiling as it disappeared.

‘Castiel. Why, you look like some sort of simpleton.’

Cas frowned and rolled his eyes, turning to face Crowley. ‘Ever the gentleman.’

‘I do try,’ he replied, a grin spreading across his lips.

‘Why’d you suddenly want to talk to me anyway, Crowley?’ Cas asked, getting straight to the point.

‘I thought we were the best of friends, Castiel! Do I need a reason?’ Crowley feigned hurt and placed a black gloved hand over his heart.

Castiel squinted at the other boy. ‘I do not wish to be awkward but you’re not my best friend. And we have not spoken in months.’

Crowley spluttered out a laugh. ‘See, this is why I love you, Castiel.’

‘Okay…’ Cas cleared his throat and looked around the park, the park where he’d met Dean. He smiled at the memory and then shook his head, looking down at his feet.

‘No, really. Ever think about ditching that squirrel?’

‘What squirrel? There’s no squirrel here.’

Crowley rolled his eyes and sighed. ‘Dean. One Mister Winchester. Sir Macho. Sweetheart. Whatever you call him, it doesn’t matter. Let me rephrase... Ever think about getting friendlier with someone more… _dangerous_?’ Crowley chuckled and scooted closer to Castiel on the park bench.

Castiel’s eyes widened as it suddenly clicked. Gabriel had been right; Crowley did want him. Although he’d only really joked about it, he _had_ been right. Castiel felt his stomach grow slightly sick and he flinched away from the person who he’d thought was his friend. His jaw spasmed as his teeth clenched.

Without making eye contact, he began to speak. ‘You knew I was gay long before I started dating Dean, Crowley. Why are you doing this now?’

‘So you’re saying I had a chance with you before you got snatched up? Such a pity, by the way,’ Crowley smirked.

‘No. It’s just… you had the opportunity to ask me this back then... Why  _now_?’ Castiel inched a little further down the bench and scowled at Crowley's wording.

Crowley pursed his lips and let his eyes scan the park. ‘Maybe I’m a little… let's say jealous. My favourite toy hasn’t been speaking to me lately.’

Castiel stood up suddenly and marched across the grass, beginning to head home. His jaw was starting to ache from how tightly his teeth were clamped together.  Crowley was quick to fall into step with him.

‘I am _not_ a toy, Crowley. Please leave me alone.’

The older teenager simply grinned, easily keeping to Castiel’s fast pace. ‘C’mon, Cas, let’s talk about this.’

‘There’s nothing to talk about.’

Castiel seethed when Crowley’s hand gripped onto his upper arm, drawing him to a stop. That was all it took for Castiel to start speaking.

‘I know what you’re like. You use people. When we were closer I… I didn’t even think twice about it but… I won’t let you use me in any way. I’m with Dean, Crowley, anyway. You _know_ that. We haven’t talked in months, so, please, tell me, why are you suddenly doing this now? Don’t bullshit me and tell me it’s jealousy.’ Castiel breathed heavily, glaring at Crowley. He shouldn’t really have been so angry or reacted so rashly. He supposed it was the contrast between his last conversation with Dean and the general air of discomfort that now enveloped him in the presence of his friend.

‘Ooo, Cas, you kiss your mother with that mouth?’ At Castiel’s lack of response, Crowley shrugged. He still wore the same smarmy grin as he replied. ‘I’ve always thought you’d be a good lay, Cassie boy. I figured Dean hasn’t done the deed yet, correct?’

Cas’ mouth opened in shock and he stared at the shorter boy before ripping his arm out of his grip and running away as fast as possible.

‘Hey! Cas! Let me know when you’re ready to consider my offer!’ he heard Crowley shout after him.

*

‘Cas? Woah, slow down,’ Dean sat up straighter and creased his brow. ‘What did that little fucker say?’

‘ _Ergh, Dean, he’s just… he’s a… dick._ ’

Dean blinked and then proceeded to pinch the bridge of his nose. ‘Yeah, already caught that vibe off him when he was drinking hard liquor at your meet-up and wouldn’t stop eyeballing you.’

‘ _No, I mean Gabriel was right. And your jealousy provoked suspicions were right. He… he wanted to- I don’t even know why he said it now, it was out of the blue…_ ‘

‘Called it.’

Castiel exhaled loudly. ‘ _Dean, please don’t joke. He made me feel incredibly uncomfortable._ ’

‘Sorry. Yeah, he sounds like an absolute dick. You’re okay now though? You got away?’

‘ _Yes, Dean. I got away. It’s going to be bad at school now, though._ ’

Dean relaxed back into the sofa, knowing that Cas was okay. ‘You’ll be fine, you’re a big boy now.’

Cas chuckled. ‘ _You don’t even know_.’

Dean’s mouth gaped and a strange noise drew itself from the back of his throat.

‘ _Anyway, I’m near a computer now. Skype_?’

Dean shook his head at how calm Cas sounded and how easy it was to go on as normal. ‘Yeah, sure.’

He hung up the phone and bounded up the stairs to his room, trying to clear his head of the image of Cas his brain had conjured up; now was not the time. Hastily, he booted up his laptop and opened up Skype, almost instantly getting a video call from Cas.

‘So I hear you made another video,’ Cas opened with, quirking an eyebrow.

‘Hi to you too, Cas,’ Dean replied with an eye roll.

Castiel frowned. ‘We were just talking a minute ago, Dean, I didn't believe there was any need for another greeting. And answer me.’

‘You didn’t ask a question,’ Dean responded, fully aware that he sounded immature.

‘No, but it was implied,’ Cas sighed, grinning to himself.

‘Fine, yes, I made a video. Did you watch it? Are you about to mock me?’

‘No, I only just saw it on my YouTube homepage… Should I watch it? Will I feel the need to mock you?’

Dean tried for nonchalance even when his nerves suddenly spiked. ‘Sure, why not. Knock yourself out.’

Cas snickered and clicking noises came through Dean’s speaker.

‘What, you’re not gonna hang up first?’ Dean questioned.

‘Nope, I want to see your reaction to my reaction.’ Castiel smiled and then, suddenly, Dean could hear the slightly distorted sound of his own voice.

‘Oh fuck no,’ he groaned, mentally smashing his head against his desk. He still hadn’t watched it back nor checked to see if anyone had commented.

A range of emotions crossed over Castiel’s face during the time Dean was presented with the torture of hearing his own voice recorded. First it was an affectionate look, then one of humour, then of embarrassment, then of horror.

‘Oh no.’

Dean laughed at Castiel’s expression. ‘Oh yes. Just you wait for the tidal wave of dick pics.’

‘Oh no,’ he repeated, groaning. ‘Deeean.’

‘Whaaat?’

‘They draw enough naked pictures of me as it is. Now they have extra incentive!’

They both chuckled at the whiney sound of Cas’ voice. The sound of Cas clicking his mouse started up again.

‘Comment reading time,’ Castiel said, staring intently at his laptop screen.

‘Oh god, I bet it’s bad. Is it bad?’

Cas pouted slightly and nodded his head as he scrolled through. ‘It depends… Oh, here we go. Wow, so hot, oh my god, you’re really hot, link me these drawings, wow you’re cute, hot, so hot, mmm, the infuriatingly ego-boosting list goes on,’ Cas said in a monotone voice.

Dean rolled his eyes again and grinned as Cas continued.

‘Oo, here’s one: I’m totally drawing more destiel now.’ Castiel sucked in a breath. ‘Hm, okay. We’re going to be slightly more naked on the internet together. Dean, Thoughts?’

Dean pretended to ponder his answer before shaking his head. ‘Nope, I have no thoughts. Cas?’

‘Nope… No unsavoury thoughts _what_ - _so_ - _ever_.’

*

_From: ActuallyLoki_

**_Heya Sammy_ **

Sam’s eyes practically doubled in size as he re-read the message. Gabriel was messaging _him_? And calling him Sammy? Funnily enough, it didn’t grate on him as much as when Dean was the one to call him it.

Jess briefly flitted through his mind as he typed out a response.

_From: S_Winchester_

**_Hi, Gabriel_ **

Gabriel was quick to respond, obviously still being online.

_From: ActuallyLoki_

**_How would you like a chance to feature in my next video?_ **

Sam wore a confused expression and gulped.

_From: S_Winchester_

**_How would that be possible?_ **

_From: ActuallyLoki_

**_Psh, technicalities, Samuel. But would you at least like the opportunity?_ **

_From: S_Winchester_

**_But of course_ **

_From: ActuallyLoki_

**_Fantastic! All you need to do to win this fabulous, grand prize is give me your number!_ **

Sam chuckled and leaned back from his laptop slightly. He bit his lip anxiously and then began to type his digits. Within seconds of sending the message, his phone buzzed with a message. Sam’s mouth dropped open.

‘How the hell?’ He shook his head before moving over to collect his phone from his bedside table.

 _[Message received from_ **_Unknown_ ** _at 16:34]_

_Congratulations! You’ve won! (a date with one Gabriel Novak)_

Another look of bewilderment graced Sam’s features.

_[Message sent to **Gabriel** at 16:35]_

_I don’t believe that was what the aforementioned 'competition' was for_

Sam waited a beat before another scarily fast message came through.

_[Message received from **Gabriel** at 16:35]_

_Are you rejecting me, Samuel Winchester?_

Sam’s cheeks heated and he nearly choked before typing out a reply.

_[Message sent to **Gabriel** at 16:36]_

_…No_


End file.
